Realities Lullaby
by ClearlyBlue
Summary: What would happen if the world goddess herself had taken it upon herself to intervene with someone's life. Could Minerva have done something out of good intentions, or will her intervention still bring about disaster for everyone on Gaia. I DO NOT OWN!
1. Harsh Reality

Realities Lullaby

Chapter 1: Harsh Reality

A large metal structure, it appeared to be a cannon. Would have been lethal if it had been real. But real or not it had become the boys' sanctuary. They where men no doubt, but they still had much to learn in life that they would soon come to realize. Something's that neither one of them would have ever wanted to know, and would have rather done without. The three boys differed in size, clothing tastes and body structure.

One was tall and elegant, dressed in a black trench coat adorned with silver epaulets. His hair was long and white with touches of silver when the sun shone just right. His face was feminine but he could be just as lethal as the next man, if not more. He stood on the cannons large barrel casing, listening to one of his friends – who were relaxing behind him – recite one of the many Acts of Loveless. This boys name… was Sephiroth.

The second tallest boy was leaning up against the main base of the cannon next to where their last friend sat, book in hand. He had a more masculine build to his body. His hair was black and slicked back with side bangs annoyingly falling out of place in front of his face from time to time. He was the more wise of the three. Thinking things clearly and thoroughly. His clothing style was that of any other average Shinra First Class SOLDIER. Black baggy pants, black cottoned sweater shirt, and black suspenders. His only personal touch would be the big Buster blade he carried with him at all times, yet rarely ever used. His name was Angeal Hewley.

Now this last boy, he was very special indeed. Though he has not realized that small fact just yet, or at least not to the extent of what fate had in mind for this boy. At this point in life nothing else mattered then the beyond the pages of his beloved book Loveless. And his personal goal to best his friend Sephiroth and become the hero that no one ever saw him for. Unlike the way everyone else saw Sephiroth. He wanted what the silver haired boy had. And secretly the silver haired boy wanted what his youngest and shortest friend had. This boys name was Genesis. He had red almost shoulder short hair, styled and layered to look tousled and boyishly unkempt. His clothing was a bright red duster coat with black epaulets. He loved his clothing style and taste more then any of the other two would. And took pride in his 'image' that he set for himself for others to see.

Yet in the simulation room; resting along this giant cannon. Most of the matters throughout their daily lives didn't matter. This was time and time just for them. It was their way of relaxing. Due to missions and other obligations thrown onto these poor boys at their age left little time for them to be together. So when they had time they would sneak away to the simulation room and catch up. Locking everyone out so as not to be interrupted no matter what happened.

And so here they were, sitting, leaning, and standing. Relaxing.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. " Genesis quoted from the book resting in his hands. The two other boys listening with half an ear, small smiles gracing their features as they listened to the passages they had heard from their auburn haired friend millions of times previously.

"Ripples form on the waters surface," As Genesis began the next passage, Sephiroth turned his face upwards to glance at the sky before turning around to look at his auburn haired friend. "The wandering soul knows no rest."

Sephiroth let a smirk come across his face as he prepared to mock his friend as he slowly took one step after the other towards the others. Angeal lifting his head as Sephiroth approached; giving him that knowing look. Saying that he knew what Sephiroth was about to say. An amused smile formed on his face.

"'Loveless – Act I'." Sephiroth stated. Causing Genesis to lift his eyes from his book to look at his silver haired friend. Grunting a slightly amused sound.

"You remembered." Genesis said in a matter-of-fact way before placing his book gently down beside him. Sliding off the edge of his makeshift seat to stand and stare at his friend. Angeal turned his gaze toward the two to watch the exchange.

"How could I not, when you've beaten it into my head." Sephiroth said tapping the crown of his head with his right index finger, a mocking expression stealing across his face.

Quickly he pulled Masamune from thin air swinging it down quickly to rest at his side. The blade glinted in the suns light. Genesis and Angeal seeing the potential sparring match arising fast, they too grabbed their chosen blades. An training SOLDIERs sword for Angeal. An a red rapier with an elegant and decorative hilt for Genesis.

Angeal taking a step to the side, tilting his head as he addresses his red haired friend teasingly. "Don't take Sephiroth lightly."

Genesis never took his eyes away from Sephiroth as he let out an ignorant 'Humph' and quiet "Noted." Being the only response Angeal got to show that he had heard the oldest of the group. Before himself and Angeal bolted forward, charging Sephiroth together headfirst.

Angeals blade was the first to make contact before being flung aside easily by Sephiroth. Genesis quickly trying to take the open opportunity to get a strike in only to have his blade crash against the others in a spray of sparks, being propelled away just as Angeal had previously.

As soon as Genesis was out of range Sephiroth quickly turns to counter Angeal who had tried to sneak up on him. Sliding his blade in a arching motion to redirect the path of Angeals blade as sparks came dangerously close to their faces. More swings from Angeal ended with the same result of spark showers and Sephiroths smug smile as he dodged and parried every strike.

Genesis finding his footing after having been thrown away quickly came to Angeals aid. Teaming up against Sephiroth, as the silver haired boy easily countered them both, turning this way and that way as he struck Masamune against their blades.

Angeal gave Genesis a pointed look, as Sephiroth just stood there as if he was completely relaxed and found the upmost humor in their efforts. Genesis gave a slight nod, barely even passable as a nod if no one had only looked close enough to see it. After affirming the red haired boy had seen the suggested look, he and Genesis charged Sephiroth at the same time in different directions. Only to have Masamune come up, blocking both the swords. The blades did nothing but slide against Masamunes blade no matter the pressure the forced upon their blades. Smirking Sephiroth simply twitched his wrist and sent them on their way.

After a few more minutes of trying to best Sephiroth, Angeal flipped through the air and slammed his blade into the spot where Sephiroth had just been standing, after Genesis had moved of course. Quickly recovering, Angeal brought his blade up to slam against the cold steel of Sephiroths' blade. Gritting his teeth at the solemn and almost bored expression upon his friends face as Sephiroth stated.

"Huh, is that the best you can do?" Sephiroth said as he shoved Angeal backwards with a quick flick of his hand.

Angeal merely shrugged and let his sword rest by his side for the moment. Smiling at his friend.

"All hail Sephiroth, huh?" He said with amusement coating his voice.

Genesis hung his head for a moment as he grimaced at the words. His temper flaring slightly as he raised his head, "Angeal…" Genesis began as he raised his arm out in front of the black haired man. "Stay back. I'll take Sephiroth on alone." Genesis stated with a determined if not mildly mad look on his face.

Angeal took a step forward, a shocked expression on his face. They had never done that before. And it was shocking to hear. They had always teamed up against their silver haired friend, due to the fact that Sephiroth was just that hard to take down alone.

"Genesis…!"

Genesis nearly smirked as he took a step forward raising his blade in the air, running his hand across the blade as he wove a spell to its tempered steel.

"The world needs a new Hero." He stated stubbornly. A finality in his voice, leaving Angeal with no room to protest. Sephiroths' smile only grew as he let out a 'Humph' before stating in his own little smug way. "Come and try…"

Genesis caught onto the smugness and gladly pointed it out, giving Sephiroth a disdainful look. "So smug… But… For how long?"

Quickly after pointing out the clear obvious, Genesis flung himself forward in a relentless array of slashing. Each swing being matched or dodge. But one connected so forcefully with Masamune that it pushed Sephiroth into the cannons casing, creating a small crater around them. This caused a smirk to fleet across Sephiroth face, Genesis quick to show his amusement. The amusement only last for a few moments as Sephiroth sent Genesis backwards.

This fight seemed to go on for hours as Angeal watched from the side line, having once tried to interfere with them, only to have Genesis give him a face full of a fire ball spell. Rubbing the black soot from his face, grateful that none of his hair had been singed.

Angeal had been watching the rest of the fight with worried anticipation. If they kept this up they would not only destroy the simulation room but possibly themselves as well. Why did they always have to go over board was always the question Angeal had to ask himself.

Genesis had just sent a flurry of fireballs at Sephiroth, only to have them miss. Which had Angeal letting out a sigh of relief without realizing it. But his relief was short lived as he watched in belated horror as Genesis clenched his fist and made the fire engulf Sephiroth in a giant ball of fire.

Angeal had to do something to stop them. They had already sliced the barrel of the firing cannon into chunks, along with the control tower that now lay in a massage debris heap. Not to mention all the massive craters of twisted and melted metal that spotted the cannons main foundation like that of a leopards fur pelt. As they both went to charge each other once again, Angeal had finally had enough as he sped towards the two to shouting, "That's enough!" as he intercepted their blades. The training sword caught Genesis' and his Buster blade caught Sephiroths' on his back.

"Angeal." Sephiroth said respectfully but with a small touch of malice in his voice after having been stopped from a intense, yet amusing, sparing match that had gone just a little to far.

Genesis had a pure look of rage on his face as he began to bring his free hand up.

"Out of my way!" He roared in his hazed fury. Genesis' clenched fist burst into a blue flame. Preparing to send it straight through Angeals' blade and face if he had to.

There was nothing either Angeal or Sephiroth could do in the midst of their over reactive friends flaring temper other then to wait for the impact of one of Genesis' most powerful fire spells.

But a few seconds passed, then it turned to a minute. Surely his hand should have connected with the blade by then shouldn't? Angeal tore his gaze from the floor to look up at Genesis. And blinked in confusion.

"Genesis…?" Angeal prompted quietly, fearing his friend would finally shove his still flame engulfed hand into his face. When Genesis neither tried to kill him, let alone move… He glanced over his shoulder at Sephiroth. Concern written across every experienced crevice on his face.

Sephiroth didn't know what to say in this situation either. This had never happened to the red head. He would always dish out what he thought was right to get to his goal. He never stopped mid-spell either.

Stepping back and removing his blade from Angeals' Buster sword he glanced at Genesis. His eyes seemed glazed over and wide as if he had just seen a monstrosity.

Angeal turned his eyes back to Genesis as he felt the pressure of Genesis' sword lessen and soon clattered to the ground. The spell that had been woven around its blade began to diminish, as it was no longer in the hands of its owner.

"Gen…?" Angeal tried again reaching a hand out to touch him on his shoulder.

Sephiroth could see a small glimmering around Genesis, as if it was clinging to his clothing. He quickly launched himself forward and grabbed a hold of Angeals' wrist before he could touch their red haired friend.

"Careful…" Sephiroth warned picking up a piece of broken metal that had become dislodged during their fight. He held onto the end of it as he slowly pointed it toward Genesis. Moving closer till the other end of it had made contact with Genesis' arm that was still raised as if he were holding his sword.

Angeal gave Sephiroth a curious glance as he watched curiously. "What are you doing, Sep?"

"Watch." Was the only response he received as Sephiroth pushed the piece of metal far enough to actually touch Genesis' clothed arm. The minute it made contact it seemed like nothing would happen. And for a minute Sephiroth thought nothing would. But when Sephiroth was going to pull away there was a sizzling sound and the end of the metal began to glow red and melt away into hot steel drops as it landed near Genesis' feet.

Sephiroth quickly let go of the metal and let what was left of it clatter toward the ground.

"What the… Genesis!" Angeal yelled frantically. Trying to figure out a way to grab a hold of Genesis without getting burned.

"Stop it Angeal. It seems he can't hear us." Sephiroth said as he waved a hand in front of Genesis' glazed over eyes. Again having no response.

"What do we do then, Sephiroth?" Angeal quickly said glancing back and forth between the two.

Sephiroth sighed and sat on the floor, looking up at the red head. Concern only noticeable in his eyes.

"We wait…" He didn't like this either. But as of right now waiting was all they could do. This only caused Angeal to pace back and forth as though he was a worried mother hen.

Genesis didn't know what was going on. He knew he was about to plow a fireball into Angeals' sword. But all of a sudden he ended up here… But exactly where was here? It was nothing but dark space, with glowing green…vines? And green floating sparks everywhere.

Genesis glanced around quickly, he felt immense emotion hit him like the Slums train had just smashed into him.

"Where am I?" He asked out loud. He could hear voices now, though they were quite and muffled, and he couldn't make heads or tails of what was being said or even if what was said was being directed to him.

"Hello Genesis…" A voice echoed above all the others, loud, booming, and demanding. Yet holding some type of gentleness to it.

His eyes widen as he spun round and round trying to locate the source of the voice.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He demanded angrily. Someone was toying with him. Someone had changed the simulation without him noticing. It was probably Angeal getting revenge for the incident with the fireball.

The voice rang out once again, this time amusement stringing through each of its words.

"Trust me little boy, this is no trick… There is no illusion or simulation as you call it here."

"What… Then where am I? Answer me!" He tried to demand again.

"Careful what you demand of people boy. You may get more then you bargained for…" The voice warned with a undertone of anger lingering in its voice. "Your in the Lifestream. Or to be more precise, the Promised Land."

Genesis let out a 'Humph' and glared out into the green entanglement of vines and green floating sparks. "Don't play me for a fool... Give me at least some credit to intelligence. I would have to be dead to be in the Lifestream."

"Exactly…" The voice boomed out, shocking Genesis.

"Wait… Am I dead then…?" Genesis choked out in confusion his eyes wide.

The voice chuckled, amusement and mirth in the voice as it spoke out to ease the boys concerns. "Gaia no…! Let me explain… By 'exactly' I merely mean the fact that you were so close to falling on the path that lead to nothing but death, had I not intervened and pulled your life energy here for a moment to speak with you… Your life would be nothing but tragedy."

"That makes no sense, nor does it tell me how you were able to pull me here without me having died first!" Genesis barked out irritated with the round about answers he was receiving.

"Turn around my little boy…" The voice commanded its voice full of sympathy. "Look upon the visage of the one who knows your fate."

Genesis' heart pounded in his chest as he took a deep breath, before turning around he aimed his gaze for the bottomless ground. He felt that if he looked he'd have a panic attack. He had noticed he was getting more anxious and paranoid lately, and this did not help by any means.

"Look up!" It demanded again, with a little authority etched in.

Genesis swallowed as he slowly lifted his gaze, his legs beginning to shake as he saw the beginning of the ends of a gown. He didn't know why he was so scared to look at this… creature. His eyes slowly inched up slowly. It seemed to take years to get just to the waste of the creature, yet whatever this was, was patient. Judging by the size of the waste it had to be female. He slowly began to move up from there. Seeing metal platting over its chest, its arms, its hands holding a elegant shield and a long lance in the other. Finally he made it to the creatures face… or more correctly Minerva's face…

Genesis fell to his knees, his legs finally having given out. His mouth was agape as he stared up at the visage in front of him. He had read about her, had heard her legends, and had read about her in his adored playbook. But had never expected to see her in his lifetime.

"Now you see me. And you know. Do you demand anything more of me now little one?" She asked as her gaze seemed to crush him as he quickly shook his head 'no'.

She swung her lance around in a circle in front of her, before bringing it up in the air. This caused Genesis to clamp his eyes shut. Only one thing was going through his mind.

'_This is it. I'm going to die by the hands of Gaia's most divine guardian…'_

He only opened his eyes when he heard the lance click into place in its rightful spot on Minerva's back. He glared at her when he saw the smirk on her face. For being a guardian of Gaia, she sure was a bit on the cruel… teasing side of the chains.

He lost all train of thought as she pointed behind him.

"Look at what you were to become, and what you were to have done. Look and see the tragedy that would be your life!" She commanded as she saw that he made no move to turn.

Genesis flinched and quickly turned to face whatever she had wanted him to see. But he would never have been prepared for it. There was a giant portal in front of him showing him his life as if it were on a television screen. But he noticed something. It was of the battle just a few moments before he showed up in this place. It showed him getting injured; he couldn't help but flinch at the sight. And placed a hand onto his left shoulder as if he had just felt it, even though it had been prevented. Courtesy of Gaia's divine Minerva herself.

She showed him of his and soon Angeal's very own degradation. Of his betrayal to; Angeal, Sephiroth and even Zack. She even showed him the heart-wrenching scene of Angeal forcing Zack to kill him. For the monster he believed he had become. He watched as his best friend Sephiroth became insane and razed a village to the ground, and tried to destroy the world. He watched as Zack and his young friend Cloud were experimented on for five years, up to their escape and to Zack's last stand on the cliff overlooking Midgar.

"By preventing what I had, I have given you a chance little one…" Minerva said right next to his ear, making him gasp and jump slightly in shock. To scared to turn his eyes away from the portal to look at her.

"You have a chance, a chance to save them all. You will still have the degradation, as will your friend. But you must find out for yourself how to cure it. Whether curing yourself… or your friend… is more important to you." She whispered again, he could feel her breath on his ear and neck as she spoke with sympathy and wisdom.

"I will be punished for what I have done, for that what you see is what should have come to pass. But it has a chance for change now. But the decision on how it is changed or when it is changed…" She said softly, leaning away from Genesis to allow him to turn away from the portal just as he had finished witnessing Cloud kill a deranged Sephiroth for the second time during something called 'Reunion".

"H… How can I…?" Genesis didn't know what to say or what to ask…

"You will find a way… I believe that much." Minerva said with glazed over eyes as if she were seeing something that only she could see.

Her eyes snapped shut before opening again slowly. Her eyes full of sadness and happiness, that It confused Genesis to no end.

"Find the Calamity. Find the Ancient. And help restore this world to what it could have been before, that it can only be now because of you. You are the key to the future, the tipping stone that sets the future in motion. Watch, and see." Where the last words he would hear from Minerva in a long time to come, as she seemed to float backwards before offering the distraught Genesis a soft smile before disappearing in an explosion of pyre flies.

Sephiroth and Angeal were showing their concern freely now. Genesis had began to tremble and tears had started pouring from his eyes mere minutes ago. The fireball still glowed brightly in his hand and the metal beneath his feet had begun to melt and turn to liquid heat. They had never seen Genesis cry before, least not in front of them. Angeal was still pacing, and casting glances at Genesis every once in a while as he rubbed his burnt hands together from attempting to get Genesis' attention one too many times.

Sephiroth had tried as well and his gloves had to be pulled from his hands because they were beginning to adhere to his skin. He had at least gotten farther to touching Genesis then Angeal had. He would have to find a cure materia for Angeal after this and possibly Genesis. Angeal had to remove his gloves as well due to the same effect the strange phenomenon on their friend had on him. But Angeal had kept trying to touch Genesis causing bad burns and blisters to form on his hands. Sephiroth had touched Genesis and shook him a little bit, to no avail. But he stopped before he could do too much damage to himself. Angeal didn't. He could understand why of course though. Angeal and Genesis had been raised in the same town and had been friends since they were children.

Letting out a sigh so that not even Angeal could hear it, Sephiroth glanced at Genesis again after catching the flame of the fireball having flickered. Sephiroth walked closer to his trance-induced friend, motioning for Angeal to come over and take a look as well.

Angeal glanced at Genesis then at Sephiroth with a questioning look. He hadn't seen anything. But Sephiroth persisted that he should look again. Pointing toward the ball of fire once again. Genesis was still trembling but indeed the fireball was beginning to shrink and sizzle.

"I honestly can't say if that is a good thing or a bad thing at the moment." Angeal stated trying to lighten up the tense atmosphere that Genesis' weird condition had caused.

Sephiroth just gave him a pointed stare, saying all he needed to in just that one look.

Genesis let out a whimper, alerting the two back to him. His arms had come down to rest by his sides and the fireball had completely vanished. The strange effect he had surrounding him had slowly begun to fade; the molten metal beneath his feet began to steam and crackle as it quickly cooled off and solidified.

Sephiroth and Angeal took up defensive positions incase Genesis began to act violent when whatever had him in a trance finally lifted. But as the last effects went away, Genesis' eyes refocused and he blinked a few times.

"Genesis…?" Sephiroth asked as he slowly inched forward with Angeal.

Genesis didn't respond, he only blinked again before bringing his gaze down to stare at his best friends. He felt tears spring to his eyes again as he looked at them in eerie silence. It gave no relief to his friends at the sight. Their concern skyrocketed. It was one thing for Genesis to cry when he thought no one could hear him, or when he was in a daze and didn't notice. But it was a whole new level for them all to see him freely crying in front of them, and him being able to full on see them.

"Angeal…" Genesis stammered out as he took a unsteady step towards the two. "Seph…"

Angeal and Sephiroth watched him with concern, still not knowing if it was safe to approach their unstable friend at the moment or not.

"Genesis, are you okay…?" Angeal asked, he knew it was already a known fact that something was seriously wrong with Genesis. But he couldn't think of anything else to say. And it didn't seem that Sephiroth knew of anything better to say either.

Genesis took a few more unsteady steps towards them, bringing one hand out in front of him as if reaching out for them before he stumbled and collapsed to his hands and knees. He started to tremble and leaned back to sit on his heels, looking up at his two friends.

"I'm…Sorry." He stated as he stared at them blankly.

Angeal and Sephiroth launched forward and each grabbed hold of one shoulder trying to steady him as he almost fell face first into the metal frame of the destroyed cannon.

Genesis couldn't think straight, all the things he saw he couldn't believe he had caused it all. He glanced back and forth to the concerned faces of his closest friends before putting his head in his hands, weaving his fingers through his hair before letting out a piercing scream.

"Genesis!" Both Sephiroth and Angeal exclaimed as they tried to force his hands from tugging on his hair. Any harder and they were afraid he would literally rip his hair off his head.

"Genesis stop!" Angeal yelled in a panic. It was very rare for Sephiroth to see his friend, especially the oldest of them, panic. Angeal was always the cool and collective and the one who knew what to do in a hard situations.

"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" Genesis screamed repeatedly while tugging on his hair, he had bitten his lip while trying to stifle his cries and screams. Blood began to slide down his chin from the accidentally self-inflicted lip wound, to drop onto the floor beneath him.

"Genesis you need to calm down! What happened?" Angeal said while desperately trying to pry Genesis' fingers away, the petite man was quite strong when he wanted to be. And he was doing a perfect job at proving it in the most horrible situation possible.

Genesis let out one last scream, flinging himself back almost slamming his head into the metal behind him had Sephiroth not caught him as he flung backwards unexpectedly. He straightened up and slowly removed his hands from his hair. Angeal slowly letting go of his hands, placing his hands instead on one of Genesis' shoulders.

"Hey… Are you okay Gen?" Angeal asked softly, leaning in to try and see his face that was being covered by his shaggy bangs.

Genesis barely heard him, but nodded his anyways. Thought he felt far from being okay or fine or dandy or any other variation. He took a deep breath before looking at Sephiroth and Angeal one more time, offering a small eerie smile. Causing both Angeal and Sephiroth to gape at him slightly in shock. There was something wrong with that smile… And lode and behold they were right. Because the next instant later. Genesis' eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped forward into Sephiroth. Who clumsily caught him, not having expected it.

Sephiroth stared down at the now limp Genesis in his arms with wide eyes, before staring up at Angeal.

"Let's get him to the infirmary." Angeal quickly stated jumping up to his feet and bolting for the control panel. Forgetting in his hurry that he could have just shut the simulation off by using his cell phone. After the simulation had been shut down Angeal looked back at Sephiroth impatiently.

"He wouldn't want to go to the infirmary Angeal. You know that." Sephiroth said as he stood up carefully after putting one of his arms under Genesis' legs and one around the lower part of his back. Holding him close to himself to keep him from falling to the floor.

Angeal let out a very uncharacteristic sigh before nodding his head. "Arlight then, we should take him to his apartment. Least there we can keep an eye on him…"

Sephiroth knew there was a hidden meaning behind the last part of what Angeal said and he had to agree with him, unfortunately. It was just the life they had. They were under constant watch and their apartments were the only other safe haven they had from the cameras and the scientists. There rooms were connected in one way or another. By a couple doors that they have hidden behind their televisions or in Genesis' case a painting with characters from a play that preformed Loveless once. It wasn't very creative but for its purpose it worked quite well for them.

Angeal quickly exited the simulation room to 'scout' ahead to make sure no one saw them or the condition Genesis had fallen into. Finding the hallways vacant and the elevators free he ran back to the simulation room where Sephiroth had been waiting for the all clear. They then quickly made their way to the elevator, phoning ahead to Tseng of the Turks to see if he could rotate the security cameras the other way so they wouldn't have to smash them to hide their passage. The scientists also had access to the cameras through the many monitors that lined their laboratory walls. But they couldn't control what direction they pointed. And the cameras would rotate every once in a while to pick up what was going on in other hallways that hadn't been screened before. So moving them for a few moments wouldn't hurt… if they weren't caught that is.

After Tseng agreed to shift the cameras they had raced for the elevators, who they had also asked they shut the cameras off to for the time being. The minute they reached the correct floor they quickly walked down the hallway to Genesis' apartment. Angeal being the only one with free hands quickly dug around in his pants pockets, silently cursing Shinra for issuing pants that had more pockets then one needed. Angeal grunted in triumph as he finally pulled the keycard from one of his pockets. Quickly sliding it into the doors side control panel, waiting to hear the mechanical guts turn and twist to signal it had been unlocked before shoving and holding the door open for Sephiroth as he made his way through the threshold with Genesis.

Angeal pointed to Genesis' room as if he through Sephiroth had never been in his red haired friends apartment before. That was a worried Angeal for you, Sephiroth thought quietly resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the behavior his older friend was exhibiting.

Once inside the room Sephiroth quickly made his way to the red heads queen sized bed. Just as he was gently laying his poor friend on top of the comforters, Genesis slowly began to stir.

His head hurt like he was just hit by a lightning materia. Like someone, probably Zack, had launched a run away lightning bolt right at his head. He let out a groan as he felt something soft and warm engulf him. He could feel someone's hands leaving him as he came to fully rest on the soft object. He opened his eyes tiredly, looking around the room seeing Sephiroth and Angeal talking to each other quietly just outside the bedroom door. Paying them no mind he glanced around the room trying to remember why the room was so familiar… It was his room. He was in his bed, on his comforters.

He allowed a small smile to grace his face, even with the stabbing headache he now suffered from. Rolling onto his side he let out a sigh of relief. Oh, how he would never take the comforts of his bed for granted again.

He heard his door close as his friends left him in peace. Whether they were staying here or going back to their apartments he couldn't find himself caring either way. He had to figure out what to do. He had been shown many horrors then he would have ever expected in one lifetime. But the worst of those horrors was the fact that he had been the one who set them in motion, who had caused it all. He could only groan in agony as the thought of everything he had done to not just himself, but to his friends… Hell he had been shown the day he, himself, had killed his very own parents in cold blood due to his insanity…

He shoved his head into the pillow beneath his head. Burying himself as best as he could within its soft depths. He didn't think it would have ever gotten to that point. He had no idea where to start, to try and fix things. Minerva had already begun the change, and even though she had shown him everything that had happened after his accident in the simulation room… Just her intervening had changed things; he didn't know what part of what she had shown him was still possible of happening.

He groaned and rolled back onto his back, wincing as his head started to throb against his skull. He flung one of his arms over his eyes and let out a tired sigh.

"What the hell am I to do?" He grumbled to himself.

Where does one even start in a situation like his? There was one thing to see horrors similar to his in movies and plays, but to know that they actually could happen in life, let alone his own. It was a harsh reality he didn't want to face. He'd rather have melted straight into his bed and disappear into he many threads of the fabric. He peeked out from under his arm to look at the ceiling thoughtfully. Well only one thing to do when one couldn't figure out what to do next. Get up and try to figure it out. He thought grunting as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He wasn't going to get anywhere lying on his ass in his room. He'd have to see Prof. Hollander first. That would be a good place as any start in this situation. He swung his feet over the side of the bed, feeling his booted feet hit the floor. But first he had to come up with some kind of story to cover up what had just happened to him. He ran one of his hands over his face and puffed his cheeks with air as he glared at the far wall. Minerva could have been a little subtler in how she tried to get his attention… He could hear his friends talking in the other room. Apparently having not left for their respective apartments. And he could tell they were talking about what had happened and it only caused him to slap his hand to his face again. Subtlety didn't seem to be a goddess's strong point.

Pushing himself to his feet he stumbled to the far wall, still unbalanced. His head was spinning rapidly still but not annoyingly so. He was about to go into the next room where his friends had taken residence in his living room, when he heard someone knock on the door. Hearing the one voice of the person he felt the most regret for after seeing what had happened to the poor boy.

"Hey Genesis, Angeal, Seph! Are you in there?" Zack's voice rang out through the small apartment. Silencing his two friends as Angeal went to answer the door to his hyper active puppy.

Zack must have been impatient Genesis thought as Zack kept knocking on the door repeatedly.

"Hold on Zack." Angeal scolded through the door as he reached to push the button to allow the door to slide open, allowing access to the room for the black haired Second Class youth.

Zack was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet when he walked into the living room to see Sephiroth. He was casting his gaze nervously around the room.

"Hey, where's Genesis?" He asked as his gaze still bounced from corner to corner and face-to-face of the objects and his mentor and friends faces.

Angeal looked at his apprentice with amusement etched onto his face. "He's asleep in his room. What did you come here for?" Angeal asked leaning back into the leather couch, shooting Sephiroth a look that could clearly say, '_Ten gil says he has gotten into trouble with someone…' _

Sephiroth just snorted quietly in his own amusement, knowing Angeal was probably right.

Zack bounced on his feet still letting his gaze dart around the room, even after Genesis had snuck into the living room and was standing near his bedroom door the poor boy didn't seem to notice.

But Zack surprised all of them even Genesis. "I just came to see if Genesis was here after hearing the loud crashes coming from the simulation room you guys scheduled out." Zack let a grimace come across his face. "Everyone could hear you guys all over the compound. And when I got there the entire room had been destroyed basically. But that's not why I'm here. You see…" Zack quickly rambled on stumbling over his words in his haste. "Well I found Genesis' book on the floor of the simulation room. I thought he would like it back."

Genesis' eyes widen in shock that he had even forgotten the about the book. His close friends had a look of shame on their faces for having forgotten their best friends obsession to the book, and for having failed to grab it for him in their haste to get him back to his apartment.

"Thank you… Zack." Genesis mumbled out, nearly scaring the life out of the poor Second Class SOLDIER.

"Genesis… Are you okay? You shouldn't be up." Sephiroth said in his monotone voice.

Genesis glanced at Sephiroth offering a small smile and nod. "I'm quite alright. I just have a bit of a headache." He said tapping his head lightly with his index finger.

Carefully so as not to alert his friends, Genesis slowly walked over to Zack who had pulled the book out of one of his baggy cargo pants and was holding it out to him. Genesis carefully picked it up, thanking the boy again before running his right hand over the cover and over the letters before flipping it over to do the same to the back. Once satisfied his book was still in decent condition after fairing with Fair. No pun intended, Genesis thought with amusement.

"I just found it in the simulation room and thought id bring it back to you and all since you like it so much… Least I think you like it, your always reading it." Zack stated with a boyish smile on his face, rubbing the back of his head nervously hoping that Genesis wouldn't be mad that he had his book.

"Thank you again Mr. Fair for returning this. I was beginning to wonder where it had gone." Genesis smiled, again shocking his two friends and the young Second Class. Though Sephiroth didn't show his shock very well, Genesis knew him enough to know he was at least a little shocked by his behavior.

"Uh… Yeah! Sure! No problem." Zack beamed out with one of his famous smiles.

"Please stay for a while. I'm sure you would like to spend some time with Angeal since myself and Sephiroth had stolen him from you for so long." Genesis offered with a small polite bow that sent the young boy into a fit of nervousness. It wasn't every day a higher up would be bowing to a lower rank. Especially when said lower rank hadn't done anything to deserve it. It was practically if not literally unheard of.

"Thanks Genesis!" Zack said, before clapping a hand over his mouth for having used the First Class SOLDIERs first name. He has called Sephiroth and Angeal by their first names millions of times. But he rarely did it for Genesis. He didn't know Genesis enough to know if he was disrespecting him sometimes by using his first name. The only time he would usually use the red haired mans first name was when he was in a hurry or wasn't thinking. The latter would be this case.

Genesis only smirked and let out what sounded like a laugh, but sounded more like distorted snorting, before shaking his head with amusement. Waving Zack's worries away with a wave of his hand.

"Don't be so tense around me. I don't mind what you call me. So long as you don't call me something you should already know better then to call another man. I really couldn't care." Genesis stated giving Zack a quick wink before walking over with his book to the couch to sit on the unoccupied end. Sighing as he felt himself sink into the softness.

Zack was grinning ear from ear as he walked over and plopped down right between Angeal and Sephiroth. "So what did you guys do in the simulation room? I mean that place was totally destroyed when I got there. We thought you all had disintegrated into the debris with everything else in that room." Zack said trying to joke around, but being full on serious at the same time. He was curious as to what happened. It looked like if there was such a thing as a tornado made of knives, swords, and everything else sharp. Then that would have explained it all. But he knew better then that, even if he did love to tempt the idea that it actually was a awesome sword tornado.

Angeal scoffed and gave his prodigy a small pat on the head. "That would be Genesis and Sephiroth sparring on a friendly basis." It was at least half the truth.

"THAT was friendly sparring…?" Zack winced and peeked over to look at Genesis who had taken up to reading his book with a glazed over look in his eyes. Before looking at Sephiroth instead, only to find that Sephiroth had taken to ignoring him by reading a old newspaper he had found on Genesis' coffee table.

Zack scowled at the two SOLDIERs before rambling on to Angeal about his training and what he would like to learn. And what weapons he wish he could start using. And it seemed that Zack had ran into Reno and had become good friends with the new Turk. Genesis let a small sad smile form on his lips then, hiding behind his book. He had seen their meeting through the portal visions Minerva provided and had seen their friendship from the start to finish. He saw how distraught the young Turk had been to be told his friend had perished in the fight with Sephiroth and then later to find out that his best friend was alive only to have to hunt him down like a rabid mongrel. Then when having been told by Tseng just a few hours before to go and save his friend, all he had found was a pool of blood on top of a cliff ledge.

"Great now we have to watch out for two pranksters then. I can see the paperwork now…" Sephiroth said with a quiet sigh as he silently turned to the next page of his newspaper.

"Hey I thought you weren't listening!" Zack accused, jabbing a finger into the silver haired mans shoulder.

Glaring at the offending finger, Sephiroth merely supplied. "Well it is quite difficult to pay attention to anything with you running at the mouth like a dog with rabies."

Zack looked about ready to tackle Sephiroth had Angeal not grabbed him by the back of his shirt and held him back while Zack clawed at thin air yelling threats to the smirking silver haired man.

"I'll show you a dog with rabies! Angeal let go!" Zack screeched.

"Nope." Angeal said. Just looking at the two with a smile on his face. Enjoying the friendly banter.

"Let him go Angeal, I would like to see what would happen. If the puppy has grown to be a big enough dog to take down one of its masters." Genesis supplied after putting his book down in his lap to rest, offering his own two cents of teasing the poor boy. It had become a nice tradition to tease the young fellow whenever they could. Though Genesis rarely would join in unless he was feeling sadistic that day. Today he only joined in because he pitied the boy, and felt that he had to make up for all the trouble and sadness he had caused.

Angeal glanced at Genesis, this was the first time that the red head had told him to allow the pup free reign over exacting his revenge on Sephiroth. But Angeal just merely shrugged and let the boy go, sending him crashing into the now empty side of the couch that Sephiroth had just vacated seconds earlier.

Newspaper still in hand, Sephiroth addressed the frazzled boy now pulling himself up and out of the corner of the couch cushions. "That can't be all you got, is it?"

This proceeded for a while; maybe thirty minutes or so of Zack chasing Sephiroth around the room only to have Sephiroth disappear and reappear in different places just as Zack had reached him. It eventually ended with Zack being in the middle of the living room and hog tied like a ranches run away chocobo. Sephiroth even had the god like decency to put a gag in his mouth to quite down his yelling as Zack could only glare daggers at them and try to wiggle out of his bindings.

"Nice touch, Sephiroth." Genesis commented quietly, having gone back to his book after the first ten minutes of humorously watching the two interact with each other. It was rare to see Sephiroth come out of his shell, but with Zack around it seemed to be getting easier and easier for the man.

"Why thank you. I do think so myself, least now we can relax in silence." Sephiroth said with a smug little smirk on his face as he gave Zack a pointed look full of mocking.

Genesis leaned forward a soft smile on his face as he offered a look of pity to the poor child tied up on his living room floor. Genesis cleared his throat, effectively cutting Angeals mirthful laughter short.

"Angeal… I need to make a trip to Mr. Hollander's laboratory. Would you like to join me?" The three men hated the scientists but Hollander at least attempted to treat them like they were normal. Like they were indeed his own children. Which from what was revealed to Genesis they pretty much were. How ironic.

"Of course, Genesis. When were you planning on visiting the good Professor?" Angeal queried.

Genesis leaned back into the couch and stared up at the ceiling with a contemplative look on his face. It was already late in the night thanks to his 'episode' as Angeal had dubbed it. He squinted his eyes as he thought of any way to possibly convince the doctor of what had happened and what would happen if he couldn't secure the old mans help. He didn't really want to think about it in the end. His gaze stayed to the ceiling for a few minutes as Angeal waited patiently for his answer. Lowering his gaze to look at his friends, he answered the question with a monotone tint to his voice.

"Tomorrow morning."


	2. Unfortunate Revelations

**Sorry for not posting in... an extremely long amount of time. Life has not been kind as of late but has finally stopped to give me a breather. Here is the next chapter. Hope all who read will enjoy it! **

Chapter 2: Unfortunate Revelations

Morning had come and gone with no incident. Zack had been set loose the minute the decision to see Hollander was set in stone. And pushed out the door. And after getting rid of the pup, Genesis went about doing the same to Angeal and Sephiroth. Ushering them through the secret doors to their own apartments. Effectively leaving him by himself to try and get some sleep, restless as it was. Sleep was absolutely impossible. And when he met up with Angeal and Sephiroth near the Science department that morning; Zack who had snuck in with the group, was quick to throw in his opinion on how tired Genesis looked.

Even though Genesis had whacked him upside the head as hard as he could, effectively not only shutting him up but send him flying almost completely through a adjacent wall, Genesis couldn't help but agree with the boy. He not only felt tired but also felt his muscles and joints ache with pain he didn't know before. He had felt tired muscles and strained muscle pains but nothing like this before. It almost hurt to move. He had to give the boy credit. He seemed to know just that, as he didn't retaliate to the unexpected punishment. His eyes just glowed with understanding as he stared back at Genesis as he dusted himself off before walking back to the group. The knowing look had gone and been replaced with his mischievous smile. Genesis really didn't mean to hit the boy, but he couldn't resist that urge. He felt miserable. Is it possible that even though the accident didn't occur that he was still degrading at the same rate as if it HAD happened…?

With a weary sigh he trudged down the hallways to Hollanders' own personal laboratory. Genesis had no idea what the old fool was going to say when he got there and pulled him to the side to explain. Probably kick him out of Shinra and just for fun throw a straight jacket into the mix while he was at it.

Genesis was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized they had made it to Hollanders lab. The only way he noticed was when he smacked directly into the locked laboratory door. His friends snickering behind him didn't help either. Genesis grumbled as he rapt on the door a couple times waiting for Hollander to unlock it, and allow the door to slide open. Letting them step into the room that smelled sickly of bleach. It smelled like a hospital to put it simply. But then again, if you had seen Hojo's lab, you wouldn't be complaining.

"Well hello boys! What do I owe the special visit?" Hollander joyfully asked as he allowed them entry.

"Good morning Professor. I need to ask a couple questions and possibly a couple of favors as well." Genesis responded, bringing his right hand up to his chest before bending at the waist in a polite and respectful bow.

Hollander's eyes widen slightly at the politeness. He knew that Genesis was usually a polite boy, but he had been a bit more aggressive in exchanges recently. It seemed he had done a complete three-sixty in his attitude.

"Why of course Genesis by all means ask away. And as for the favors, depending if they're reasonable, I will do what I can." Hollander said giving Genesis a small smile. Quite happy to see that he must be feeling better or something to have such a mood change. "As for you three," Hollander motioned to the three boys before pointing over to the little sitting area he had in his laboratory. "Please take a seat. Hopefully I won't be long. If you need anything, feel free to ask the receptionist behind that door." He stated pointing in the direction of a small office, where from the window you could see a middle aged women working quietly on the computer in front of her.

She seemed flustered and haggled, as though she'd been trying to do the same piece of work for hours without any progress. They knew right then and there that they probably wouldn't be disturbing her.

They all thanked Hollander as they took their seats. Watching as Genesis grabbed Professor Hollander by his lab coat sleeve and tugged lightly before letting go, turning heel and walking toward the old mans personal office space. Trying to find some privacy during this delicate conversation.

Once inside Hollanders office, the good professor offered the red clad boy a seat in front of his desk as he, himself sat heavily into his own chair. The weight of the day was clear on his face.

"So my boy. What exactly brings you here?" Hollander asked with curiosity, and how could Genesis blame him? He had never come willingly to the labs before, until now. Let alone just to ask a few questions or favors.

Genesis leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he clasped his hands together. His face showing deep concentration as he looked at his hands trying to devise a way to speak the most unimaginable things he had seen and needed desperately to tell someone about. Hell he could barely believe what had happened, if it hadn't happened to him he would probably have killed the person for spilling such nonsense.

"One thing first Mr. Hollander… If I may?" Genesis asked glancing up to lock eyes with the Professor.

Hollander just waved his hand in a dismissive gesture as he relaxed more into his chair. "By all means."

"What I am going to say here I would prefer that Sephiroth, Angeal, and especially Zack remain in the dark. And just work around their curiosities. Can you tell me now if that is even a possibility for you? I will not disclose what I have to say to you if you can't promise me at least that much before we proceed with this."

Hollander raised an eyebrow at the boy in front of him. Leaning forward to get a better look at the boy he could honestly say he cared for as a child. It was one thing for Genesis to willingly come here but to keep something from his friends, on top of it trying to sneak around them.

"This involves them doesn't it…?" Hollander finally asked his nose scrunching up slightly as the realization hit him.

"Indeed it does Professor. And it involves a big portion of myself as well. I would like to talk with you, but first, your word?"

"You have my word, my boy. I will be as discrete and private in this manner as much as it is physically possible." Hollander laughed at the boy's persistence, nodding his head as a mirthful smile split his face.

Genesis blinked at him a few times, just thinking… How in the world did a man so jolly and kind hearted as this old professor end up turning half insane and delirious. Genesis knew he had caused the man to snap, but failed to see how it was possible when he knew what the man was like already. He seemed like a mast of a ship that just wouldn't break.

Shaking his head Genesis gave the man a stern look. "Let's start with the facts, shall we." Genesis started, going to rest his chin on his clasped hands. "Fact one: Me and Angeal are dying." That knocked the grin on the old mans face right off as he stared shocked at the boy in front of him. He was about to say something before Genesis' stern looks intensified. Demanding no interruptions, thus promptly shutting the man's slightly open mouth.

"As I was saying… Angeal and me are dying. I would prefer to call it 'Degradation.' " Genesis stated having remembered from what he was shown, that, that had been what it was called. Least he hoped he had heard right. "As of right now I know the cure for it. This is where Sephiroth comes into the picture. Angeals' blood and me only carry the cell make-up that you had given us during our experiments. And yes I know about the experiments, don't ask I'm getting around to explaining that. But there is a way to save us, or more to the point save Angeal. I for one don't care either way what happens to me at the moment. I know I can handle it because I know what is going to come with it. But as for why Sephiroth is put into play here, is because he is the cure for the Degradation. In his cells that Hojo had implanted into him when he was still within his mother, the Jenova Cells. They hold the key element, the DNA that we need. It will reconstruct and replace the corrupted cells that Angeal and me are facing.

Because you see with Degradation, the cells in our bodies are slowly breaking down. Quite literally we are rotting from the inside out. We will grow weak, frail, our hair will whiten to that of an older aged mans. It will be severely hard to heal from wounds. And to top it off it degrades our brain cells along with it. Simply put it makes us go insane. We lose all thought about what we are doing and only do what we feel we can to survive. Pretty much going back to the very basics of the human's natural survival instincts."

Hollander's mouth had been hanging open for the past few minutes as Genesis had quickly explained what was going on with himself and Angeal. He quickly shook himself out of it.

"How do you know about all this? How do you know about the experiments…?" His eyes were wide, a tint of fear etched into the edges of his eyes. His wrinkled face getting deeper as the worry and anxiety at the situation set in.

With a slight glare of annoyance Genesis replied. "Correct me dear Professor if I am wrong. But I do believe I said I was getting to that."

Hollander swallowed hard before leaning back into his chair, motioning for the boy to continue his story.

"As I had been saying. I know what will come with the Degradation. But as to how I know what that entitles is a different story. Since this is a new disease reserved only for 'Monsters'." Genesis stated with a small hiss of disgust at the word he had once referred himself and his friends to. "I had, for a lack of a better word, an episode while in the simulation room yesterday with Angeal and Sephiroth. Admittedly Sephiroth and me had become quite heated and sparred, basically destroying the simulation room to debris. But just as I was about to try and attack Sephiroth…"

Genesis caught the look Hollander sent him. Genesis merely let a small smirk form on his face behind his hands before he continued. The smugness he felt at that moment seeping into his voice a little. Causing Hollander to roll his eyes, and motion for the story to proceed.

"As I was saying, again… I was about to attack Sephiroth. But – something - happened to me. I was in the simulation room one moment then in a black void. It was filled with green vine like lights, and small pyre flies, I think they were." Genesis' head sank further behind his hands and his eyes scrunched around the edges as he glared at the floor between his feet, trying to remember the details that were slowly becoming hazy. "I yelled out, and received no response. But after a few times I finally got one. It was just a voice at first, no physical being or anything around in that place. But after a few more moments… Minerva… Believe it or not was standing there. Staring at me. A look so full of pity, sympathy, and disgust She told me about the degradation, about what I would do in the time that the degradation had to dissolve my physical and mental cells. She even showed me what would happen. And what had happened after I had disappeared…"

"Wait, wait just a minute. You're telling me…" Hollander leaned forward to give him a skeptic look. "That 'the' Minerva talked to you in this – this place… And had shown you things that you couldn't have possibly known otherwise. …Unless you had enlisted the help of the Turks." Hollander smirked at the last bit, knowing full well the hatred that ran deep with the Turks and SOLDIERs.

Genesis only glared at the old man in front of him. His irritation rising at just the mere thought of it. Though he knew later he would have to get over it and eventually ask for the Turks' help. Like Tseng he could handle but give him that new boy, Reno. And it was game over.

"You know better then to think that my old friend." Genesis snapped back. "We SOLDIERs take care of things more efficiently then they ever have. The Turks are just here to pick up the scraps. And yes that is indeed what I am trying to say."

Genesis gave Hollander a deep glare; daring him to interrupt one more time and it would be the end of all this nonsense. Once having the old man under control Genesis continued the story of what had happened, what all he knew of what was going on and what would happen later down the road. He went as far as saying names of the members of Avalanche once they had formed. Who Gaia's savior was, aka Cloud Strife. At least that was who it was at the time. Who knows if it would still be the same now after all that has happened.

Sitting up after finishing his tale, Genesis looked at the expression on Hollanders face. It just screamed disbelief, curiosity, and shock. For a moment Genesis believed that this was probably a bad idea. Getting up from his chair, he offered the father like figure of his life a small bow before turning to face the door to leave.

"Wait, Genesis." Hollander whispered out as he slowly stood from his chair, watching as Genesis looked over his shoulder waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I will… try to help Angeal, and keep this as secretive as absolutely possible. But… May I ask why it is that you do not seek the same curative treatment as you are making me give to Angeal? What do you have to lose by allowing the same cure to befall you as well?" Hollander stated looking Genesis up and down for any signs of this disease, this degradation that had one of his boys in a panic.

"In the end Angeal deserves to be cured after I have witnessed what I, myself, had put both him and Sephiroth through. As to why I refuse the curative option for myself… Well that's quite simple Professor. I don't believe monsters have that right." Genesis whispered the last part out in a disgusted hiss before leaving the office, storming past his friends and Zack who was in the process of getting into something he shouldn't right before it crashed and broke against the floor.

Genesis hated that word 'monster' more then any other out there. But not because of what people thought a monster was, but for the fact of what Genesis had come to define the word monster as. And its definition didn't belong to any beast of Gaia, no killer, no criminal. That word was, in his mind, reserved only for himself.

Angeal and Sephiroth tried to follow Genesis as he stomped his way out the laboratory doors, but were stopped short as Hollander blocked their escape. Escorting them to another part of the laboratory.

With Hollanders' word to help his child hood friend, Genesis felt at least slightly better as he kept the deepened set scowl on his face to make everyone vacate the way as he walked through the hallways. Trying to make it to his office, which unfortunately was on the other side of the freaking compound! Genesis hissed in annoyance as he briskly walked pasted all the cadets and SOLDIERs that lined the common hallways that Genesis had slowly made his way to. He still had to go through the mess hall and hopefully it will be a straight run to his office from there.

With a growl here and a scowl there. Maybe a fireball coming close to searing the hair off of a cadets face later, and he had made it safely to his office. Ignoring the secretary that wore way to revealing clothing for someone of her position as working for the three highest ranked SOLDIERs of Shinra. But then again, none of them ever paid the secretary much notice beside the times they actually needed something from her, being it coffee, copies, supplies, etc. She seemed put out as he quickly forced his way into his office, a small smirk on his face out of satisfaction for pissing the young lady off. Making sure the door had shut firmly and he had turned the locks on the door, it having been a more simpler knob door then that of a control panel sliding door, he quickly made his way over to his desk, turning the computer on as he plopped heavily down into his chair.

He let out as sigh and leaned back as he waited for the ancient thing to boot to life. He felt so tired, so weak all of a sudden. He knew it was the degradation slowly rearing its head. He couldn't fathom what it would have been like if he had been hurt during that sparing match with Sephiroth. He had seen the infirmary he had been in afterwards and saw what was happening to him. It seemed to intensify the effects it had if he had injuries to heal from or wounds in general. Looks like that the more his body tried to reproduce cells to heal injuries or wounds, the faster the degradation would replace his good cells, making it not only harder and longer to heal from an injury, but very painful as well. Something he had every intention of saving Angeal from.

Good thing Angeal hasn't been on a mission for a while now, and judging from the records Genesis snuck a peek at on Sephiroths desk last week before all this mess. Angeal didn't have any missions for at least a couple more weeks.

Genesis hadn't realized that he had let his eyes slide closed when he heard the computer finally signal that it had finished booting up. He let his eyes slowly open as he peered at the screen with tired blurry eyes. He leaned forward to start typing and clicking away with one hand as his other hand came up to rub at one of his eyes. Trying to stay awake long enough to get what he needed to do done. Feeling extremely tired from all the stress and planning he had to come up with in such a short amount of time.

The reason behind him desperately needing to get a hold of the computer in his office is to look up when that cadet Zack liked so much would possibly be joining them at Shinra. He would have to try and protect the boy as best as he could, he owed Zack that much from all the hell he had put his childhood friends favorite prodigy through. As he typed he failed to hear someone picking the locks on his door as he had slowly begun to find file after file on the soon to be Cadet Strife. It would have been amazing at the vast amounts of people Shinra had in their database, especially for the one of the people he had been looking for. But just for the fact that the boy was residing in Nibelheim were the Shinra Mansion, Hojo's old laboratory was, was not all that befuddling. That's the only reason he decided to look on the computers in the first place, because Shinra kept tabs on all the people in that small town. The laboratory was said to be vacant. Which to an extent it was. But if one where to sneak down into the bowls of the hidden hallways of that mansion; they would find quite a few things that occupied its foundations. One person in particular was of interest in that mansion.

Vincent Valentine, Sephiroths' true father. He still didn't know how he was going to break it or explain to Sephiroth that the man who had pretty much raised and tortured him almost to death on many occasions wasn't actually his father. He would imagine he'd be happy about it, but at the same time, Sephiroth was hard to read and how he would react to such knowledge would be anyone's guess. It was already bad enough to know his reaction to his 'fake' mother Jenova when he had found out about her. And had destroyed a whole town and almost the world, twice.

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He would just wing it like he did in many other situations. It was the one thing he was good at. It worked out most of the time anyways, so why not now. He let a smile fleet across his face as he entertained the thought for a moment. He'd need to get into contact with Tseng soon to get a hold of a helicopter. He was going to plan a rescue mission to grab Sephiroths father from the basement, and he was also debating whether or not to personally invite Cloud Strife back to the Shinra base with him.

He was also planning on stopping by the church sometime to see that flower girl. He'd have to sneak a journey down there with Zack later after everything else had been taken care of.

He had found and pulled up Cloud Strife's file on the computer and was pilfering through it. He now knew Clouds blood type, eye color, hair color, his mothers name; they even had his fathers name in one of the files. But was reportedly dead soon after he had abandoned Cloud and his mother. He would have felt bad for Cloud had he not pulled up Clouds fathers file and looked through his records as well just for fun. The man would never have been good father material.

Genesis shook his head in dismay at the boys' fathers' records. Cloud should consider himself lucky to never have known the man. Shaking the disgust of the situation off Genesis went to find Vincent Valentines records on top of it trying to figure out what room and what level of the mansion he was located and or locked in. He needed to find out where the key was too, for he was sure that Vincent would be locked away somewhere that required one or more keys to gain access to. Genesis could simply break in but he didn't want Shinra to acknowledge his presence ever having been there. It may be considered abandoned but he wouldn't put it past that sadistic bastard Hojo to still have cameras going. Waiting for someone stupid enough to wander into the labs so he could make them into some new experiment.

He had been searching and pilfering through all the files he could find, slowly backtracking to make sure his presence in the files was well gone and vanished. So he would not to be caught by the bastard himself later.

It had been near noon after he had finished explaining everything to Hollander and having left the labs and his friends to the Professors mercy. And it had been five to six more hours since he had arrived in his office and had been looking through the files. He had come across Lucrecia Crescents files, Sephiroths mother. To say Genesis almost had a heart attack after looking at the files of what she did to Vincent Valentine was an understatement. He had to give this lady some credit; she had balls to mess with the world's beasts, let alone Chaos. She must have been one smart cookie to have infused them all within Vincent Valentine, Chaos included. Though she did it out of fear of Vincent dying because of Hojo, he couldn't find any reason to disagree with any decision the poor women had made. Including the ones that had involved Sephiroth way before he was even been born.

Genesis had to lean back and think about this mysterious woman a bit longer. She intrigued him to put it simply. He tried to think of reasons why she would have allowed Hojo to do such a thing to an unborn child, let alone her very own. Maybe she saw a potential in Sephiroth before he was even born that he could be part of the world, be a protector of the world. In which during her time, protectors and good people were increasingly hard to come by. It was the rise of Shinra and the process of figuring out the SOLDIER program to boot. It was indeed a tough and dangerous time to be in. Maybe she had taken all the facts into consideration. That if he was raised by Hojo that indeed he could have snapped and gone crazy a long time ago. And that maybe if he had a couple of good friends to rely on then he would become someone worth being proud of. Which Genesis had to agree with that thought. Had it not been for him messing everything up the first go around, Sephiroth probably would have remained the idolized hero of their time.

He had a whole new respect for this woman after he was done with his thoughts. Which had cost him another couple hours. He made a vow to take it upon himself to locate not only Sephiroths biological father, but his mother as well. Sephiroth deserved a heart-felt reunion with his real family. And he'd deliver a special present to Hojo later if he so much as tried to stop him from obtaining his goal.

Genesis let out a sigh as he looked out his office window that over looked the cadets training grounds. It was well past seven at night by now. The sun had set just a half hour or so ago. It was slowly getting colder above the plate, signaling that the holidays were going to be plaguing the streets all over Midgar. Genesis himself didn't mind the holidays but as of right now… He really didn't want to deal with all the cheery and merry, drunken people that came with it all around Midgar.

Pinching the bridge of his nose for the impending headache he could feel bubbling from the surface, he spared the clock a glance. It was indeed way past seven. It was almost eight at night. He slowly leaned to the side to shift his weight off his back left pocket so he could retrieve his phone. He'd better call Hollander and see how the first of Angeals treatments had done.

He wanted to get home as soon as possible and passing out on his bed was all that was on his mind as he quickly punched in the numbers for Hollanders personal cell phone.

After a few rings he could hear the gruff and tired voice of Hollander answer the other end. "This is Professor Hollander, who may I ask is calling?" Was the customary and automatic response to answering his phone.

"Professor, its good to know you are still up and about at this hour. I had feared with your old age you had gone to bed like a good old man hours ago…" Genesis teased, letting out breathless laughs as quietly as possible as Hollander indigently blundered over the phone in aghast.

"Genesis! How dare you call me old! I happen to know I am only twenty-three years older then you! That is by no means old! Now when I get to be around Hojo's age then yes… that would be old, and scary at the same time. But Hojo in general is scary." Hollander shuddered at the last part as he pressed a few keys on the computer he had been sitting in front of for the past two hours. Pulling up all the data on the tests he had just run on Angeal and Sephiroth seeing as that would be the only reason Genesis would be calling him anyways.

"My, my… Now aren't we a feisty little man. I didn't think you had that much bite left in you." Genesis prodded before getting to the point after another short lecture from Hollander. "So how did Angeal and Sephiroth fair?"

Hollander let out a sigh as he looked at the data. The sigh in itself was from old age and weariness, not from the data itself. But all the same it made Genesis flinch and tense in anticipation.

"According to the data about fifteen minutes after administering Sephiroths blood into Angeals… There was a bit of a change in Angeals DNA cell structure. Judging by what you had said you were correct in the fact that Sephiroths blood held the cure. It will take a few more blood injections to get Angeals cells completely restored back to a stable and functioning condition. But it is working, which is a good thing of course. Just amazes me how that with all the exams I preform on you two over the years that I had never noticed the slow designation of the structure of you boys' blood cells… " Hollander felt guilty for not noticing and it was plain to hear in his voice. "Perhaps you are correct to assume that I am getting old. Maybe I should consider early retirement…"

This brought a smile to Genesis' face. He knew the old man would never retire so long as Hojo still topped him in the science department. At least Hollanders methods of getting things done were more humane, they were not as 'productive' as the fat man, President Shinra, would have liked. But the man had morals and that's why Genesis tolerated him and allowed the exams with willingness. Otherwise he would have let his rapier slide through the old fools chest if he had been anything like Hojo.

"I hate to say it, but you are indeed old my friend. But you are forbidden from retiring. Someone needs to knock Hojo on his ass. Also considering I need you to cure Angeal of course. Hojo out of the topic now… How long will it take, estimate if you will, for Angeal to be cured of the disease?" As much as he loved fantasizing about Hollander finally kicking Hojo's ass, finding out about Angeals wellbeing was worth more of his time.

"Hmm…" Hollander hummed as the sounds of keys being pressed could be heard from the line. "I would say within almost a years time, up to a couple months past a year. We would have to give Sephiroth time to let his body recover from all the blood we will need to siphon off from him. So unfortunately that's the best estimates I can offer."

"I understand, that is fine so long as it gets the job done. Thank you Hollander." Genesis was about to hang up when Hollander caught him right before he was going to press his finger into the End button.

"Genesis, is this why you really didn't want to be cured in the same fashion as Angeal?" Hollander asked cautiously.

Genesis pinched the bridge of his nose and glared at the far wall, he was hoping the good professor wouldn't have caught onto that just yet. "Indeed, that would be one of the main reasons. At every opportunity you need to administer the cure to Angeal or the cells would revert back to their earlier state. And considering the down time we have between each injection Sephiroth can give, we are already pushing our luck with Angeals cells reverting back. Add me into the mix Professor and well… you do the math."

"It would be just about as useless as a chocobo with wings… So your letting Angeal go first, to be cured before you. If it takes us the estimated time, by the time Angeal was cured your degradation would be so far along that you'd be…" Hollander let the sentence slide off from there. It donning on him that by the time he was finished with Angeal, Genesis may no longer be around when they finished.

"I see… Well, you have a good heart my boy. I will give you that, but if I were you. Call me selfish, but I would have gone first if I knew these facts."

"Yes you probably would have, but then again, you're not me. I've seen first hand what my decisions in this life have cost them all before. If anything I deserve this fate. If nothing short of Hell itself for everything I have cost them. Indeed it may not have happened yet. But just knowing that I was the main puzzle piece to the horrors that occurred, well you should get the picture." Genesis mumbled over the phone line before quickly pushing on the End button. Tired of talking to the old man.

He let his eyes drift back to his computer on his desk before reaching over to turn it off. He flipped open his phone to dial Tseng's number. He said he would do it later, and judging by the time, it was indeed later.

Tseng's voice rang through the line before the first ring had stopped. Punctual as usual, Genesis though rolling his eyes at the promptness that never seemed to leave the Turk. One thing he couldn't stand about them, always uptight and too professional for his tastes.

"Tseng here." Was the blunt response he got the minute the man had picked up the phone.

"Hello Tseng." Came the blunt reply.

"Genesis, to what do I owe the honor?" Tseng said with sarcasm in his voice. Turks hated SOLDIERs just about as much as SOLDIERs hated Turks. But Tseng was on the more reasonable side.

"I need to obtain an helicopter from one of the helipads, inconspicuously of course. May I count on your help with that?" Genesis stated boldly with authority in his voice. Showing he was not in the mood to beat around the bush.

"Depends my good friend… What do you need it for?" Tseng bit back with just the same tone used on him.

"Let's get to the point, I plan on making Hojo pull his hair out of his own skull by the time I'm done with what I'm about to do." Came the smug reply, bringing a smile to the stoic Turks face.

"By all means, I will have the helicopter ready for you around midnight. I'll disable the camera's and would you like me to provide a pilot for you?" Tseng would do anything if it involved making Hojo's life harder. He had his own reasons for hating that man.

"That would be more productive, I have company coming with me that I need to explain some things to first before arriving at my destination. It would ideal for someone else to pilot the craft while I take care of that…matter." Genesis cringed at the thought of having to explain all this to all the people he was bringing along, but he thought it was for the better.

"I understand, I will designate a pilot under strict confidentiality orders to be your guide. Oh, and Genesis…" Tseng replied with a thick coating of humor seeping into his voice near the end.

"Yes?" Genesis questioned curiously.

"I want pictures when Hojo makes himself bald." With that Tseng hung up, leaving Genesis smiling to himself and shaking his head. That man was stoic as they would come but he did have his own mischievous side.

With that settled Genesis made his way out of his office, not before locking it on his way out, and began the trek back to his apartment. Where he hoped Angeal and Sephiroth, even Zack, were there. So he could break the news to them that they were going on a surprise 'vacation'.

He could hear Zack's loud voice coming from Angeals apartment the minute he walked into his own. Genesis shook his head knowing that Zack coming along was going to cause more headaches then needed. But having Zack meet Cloud now would be the better option. That was the only thing that kept Genesis from ripping Zack's head off as he snuck into Angeals apartment just to get smacked in the face with a feather pillow, which exploded upon impact.

Genesis closed his eyes as the pillow seemed to fall from his face in slow motion, he could feel a few feathers in his mouth as he tried to spit them out. He slowly let his eyes open to find Zack hiding behind Angeal with a horrified look on his face, and Angeal trying to stifle his laughter. Sephiroth was sitting on Angeals couch with an amused look on his face.

"I soooo didn't mean to do that Genesis I swear! I was trying to hit Angeal! B-but he mo-…" Zack tried to quickly explain himself as his face got paler and paler at how red Genesis' face was getting from pent up rage.

Zack gulped and Genesis just shot him one death glare after the other, so tempted to kill him at the moment along with his friends for the humiliation. Genesis closed his eyes slowly and punched the nearest object next to him to keep from punching Zack's face in. He waited for the crunch and cracking sound that came with the object that he had hit to make it to the floor. After hearing that he slowly opened his eyes to see that he had hit one of Angeals giant plant vases.

Angeal looked like he was going to lecture him before just puffing his cheeks and sighing in defeat. Knowing that lecturing Genesis would only result in the red heads temper flaring.

"I apologize Angeal, but it was better that it be the vase I destroyed then your prodigies face. Don't you agree?" Genesis sneered as his eyes locked with Zack's, who immediately shrank from sight.

Angeal just put one of his hands to his face before turning away, revealing Zack to Genesis much to the boys' horror, as he went to sit down next to Sephiroth on the couch. Zack quickly bailing for the far end of the couch as Genesis made his way over to occupy the closest available spot.

"So what are you doing here Genesis, not that I don't mind your company but you usually for-warn us when you decide to stop by." Angeal asked while whacking Zack upside the head for acting like an idiot. Receiving a glare from said youth as he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head, sure he was going to get a goose egg there later.

"My apologies friend. But I have a proposition for the three of you." That got the occupants attention as they locked eyes on the red headed man. "I would like you all to come with me on a… 'Vacation' if you will. For but a few days, a week at most." Genesis asked as politely as he could in his irritated state.

"A vacation! Really? Can we go Angeal?" Zack asked practically bouncing in his seat from the idea alone of getting away from Shinra for a little while.

Sephiroth had a small smile on his face as well, probably thinking along the same lines as Zack.

"Why take a vacation all of a sudden Genesis?" Angeal asked holding up a hand in front of Zack's face trying to stop his overly hyper activity.

Running a tired hand through his hair he looked around the room and let a small sigh escape his past his lips. "Well after my…" He coughed lightly, "Episode. I thought we could all use a break. Hollander thinks that my problem was brought about by stress." It was a lie but he had to get them to come with him somehow. "And I would like you all to join me, and you may bring Zack along as well for the trip."

Zack lit up like a Christmas tree as Genesis officially extended the invitation to him as well.

Angeal seemed to be rolling the idea around in his head for a moment while Zack kept looking at him with big puppy eyes. Undoubtedly another reason for the boys' famous nickname. Angeal seemed to be having a hard time considering the situation with Zack practically inching closer and closer to his face trying to make the effect of his puppy eyes more pronounced.

Angeal finally let out a sigh, bringing up his hand to place on Zack's face shoving him away to land flat on his back on the floor.

"Alright, I don't see why not. It would be nice I suppose."

"I agree, it will be a… pleasant change of scenery." Sephiroth added in.

"Perfect, I suggest you pack up immediately we leave at midnight." Genesis let a small smile spread across his face. He would have to thank Zack later for getting his most stubborn friend to agree to coming along for the ride.

Zack looked at the clock before jumping to his feet, running toward the guest room he occupied in Angeals apartment since he was an apprentice to him. "That only gives us a hour! Hurry Angeal!"

This caused a round of laughter from the three men as they heard Zack crash and bang into walls and drawers, followed by his cursing as he repeatedly hit his head on random objects in his undoubtedly dirty room.

"I shall see you all at the helipads." Genesis smirked at his friends as he turned around to head back to his own apartment to gather what materia, supplies, and clothes he would like to take with him.

Once concealed inside his apartment he quickly went around to pack up everything. He had decided that a trip to Nibelheim would be the best place to start. He could theoretically kill two birds with one stone this way. He would meet Cloud and introduce Zack to him, and then he would have to sneak into the old Shinra mansion to find Sephiroths father in the coffin. He would go after Sephiroths mother next as soon as he figured out how to break her from the mako crystal that she had succumbed to, and a way to revive her once he had freed her body. By all records he had found she should still be alive in one way or another so in his mind it wasn't likely that it would take much to get her going.


End file.
